


vinyet

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2nd POV, F/M, Vignette
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{#1} Lampu jalanan Asturias, satu-satunya kawanmu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	vinyet

 

_**hello, is it me you’re looking for?** _

...

Diakah yang engkau cari, ketika kau berdiri di bawah lampu jalanan Oviedo? Yang temaram, yang mulai pudar karena usia. Wajahmu kekuningan dicium cahaya yang samar. Tanganmu terangkat ke udara, telapaknya menatap langit, kau menengadah. Menagih saljukah? Bel, dunia tahu musim gugur belum putus asa untuk duduk di lintang Eropa. Mungkin Spain belum datang ke region ini, seperti janji kalian. Bisa juga tidak. Namun kau tetap bersandar pada tiang lampu.

Menagih janji. Asturias sudah tertidur, kau masih menunggu. Jaket khaki, yang tudung bulunya jatuh di balik pundak, Bel, kau pantas untuk lelaki lain. Namun kau masih menantinya, yang berjanji akan memperlihatkan ‘Skotlandia-nya Spanyol', Picos de Europa, besok atau lusa ketika dia sudah bisa melarikan diri dari peliknya masalah di Barcelona.

Hanya ada satu ransel di punggungmu saat kau pergi dari Brusel langsung ke sini (—oh, terima kasih Tuhan, ada penerbangan langsung dari daerah Kepangeranan ini ke ibukotamu!). Sekarang dia berdiri di dekat kakimu.

Lampu seperti redup, kau masih menunggu, dia tak kunjung menujumu.

... 

_**yes, it was, is, will always you.** _

**Author's Note:**

>  **oviedo** | ibukota region kepangeranan asturias, spanyol utara.  
>  **picos de europa** | taman nasional di timur asturias.  
> .  
>  lirik 1: lionel richie – hello. lirik 2: (hanya bagian ‘it was always you’) maroon 5.


End file.
